Mass Effect: Invasion
by Alex Claussen
Summary: Follow the crew of the SSV Moro River as it travels across the galaxy, fighting many enemies and assisting wherever they are needed. I'm going to update the first chapter and maybe make it longer based on views and reviews. Thanks!


"Miss Freeman…"

A slight groan escaped from Kelly Freeman's lips. Itwas early morning, or as close to a morning as it could get on a frigate. She was lying down in the pilot's chair, having fallen asleep a little while ago. She groaned again and rolled over.

"Miss Freeman! Wake up!"

"Huh, wha… ugh." Kelly forced one eye open, peering at the source of the voice. It was the yeoman, K. Constantine, talking. She looked upset, and Freeman thought she could see a single teardrop in the corner of her eye. She sat up and ran a hand over her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, I can't even believe it! Do you remember Commander Shepard warning everyone about the Reapers?"

"Yes… why" A horrible feeling began to grow in Kelly's stomach. She was afraid of the answer that she knew was probably going to get.

The yeoman's voice was barely a whisper."They attacked Earth this morning. About four hours ago, I got a message saying what happened," she choked for a second, then continued," Only a few ships made it out of the system before everyone lost contact with Earth. I have family there…"

Freeman simply sat there, digesting the information she had just received. Everyone had heard Shepard's warnings, but almost no one believed her. "We need to tell the captain. Go wake the main crew, I'll get Hendrikson."

With lightning speed, she stood up and walked over to the staircase. The door hissed open and she clambered down the stairs, the yeoman right behind her. She strode over to the captain's quarters and began knocking loudly on it, looking back at the yeoman, who was just entering the crew cabins. "Captain! Captain, we need you on your feet, sir!" She yelled at the door. She backed up as it opened, reve aling Captain Hendrikson, clad in full dress uniform and looking at her with a grim expression.

"I just got the message, Freeman. Get to the comm room, I'll be right up."

Freeman nodded and dashed off, but not before giving a quick salute.

"Conners? Ross? You guys need to wake up." Constantine said, giving each of them a light push. Conners woke immediately, but Ross took his time, slowly turning his head to look at her.

Looking at Conners, she snapped a quick salute "We need you in the comm room right now! Sir!" To Ross, she simply looked at him. "You too."

"What happened Constantine?" Conners asked while standing up straight. "Earth, sir. Earth was attacked."

The captain, Freeman, and Chief Engineer John Catal were waiting in the com room, which was a medium-sized room with a circular table and numerous chairs in the middle, when the others arrived.

Hendrikson addressed the group, choosing his words carefully and quickly. "In case you didn't hear, Earth was attacked earlier today. We've lost contact. Admiral Hackett has assumed command of the Alliance after learning of a weapon of some sort. This is a need-to-know basis. Miss Constantine, could you please go outside?"

She walked out and the captain resumed. "Admiral Hackett has called upon our ship and the few other Normandy class stealth frigates out in Citadel space to the Citadel. Commander Shepard and a Dr. T'Soni have discovered the plans for an ancient super weapon on Mars. From what we now know, the Reapers are hitting the galaxy on dozens of fronts. Intel suggests that the batarians have lost their homeworld and almost all of their colonies. We're not quite sure how bad it is, but it's already devastating." He paused, looking at each of the crewman gathered before them.

"Shall I get us to the Citadel sir?" Freeman asked after about a minute.

"Yes. Ross, go with her. You're needed on station."

"Aye sir."

The two exited the room, leaving just Conners and Hendrikson. "Do you need me for anything captain?" He asked.

Hendrikson was quiet for a moment, then looked up. "Yes. Go wake the rest of the crew up. Tell them to get to their respective stations." Conners began to walk out of the room, but Hendrikson stopped him. "Also, see if we can get more people on this ship. We're running on a crew of nine right now." Conners nodded and left. Leaving the captain to himself. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, contemplating what had just occurred in the last fifteen minutes. He shook his head, knowing that this new war, still in its early hours, was going to be long and hard.


End file.
